


莫比乌斯循环

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Tony is trapped in the days when he and Steve were against each other. He really needs to find out how to break this loop.托尼发现自己在不断回到他和队长对抗对方的时候，他需要知道如何才能打破这个时间循环。





	1. Prologue

西伯利亚将从我的旅游地点清单上永久删除。托尼喘着气，平静地想。

寒风自他的脸颊上呼啸而过，他再一次对事情发展到这个地步感到有些手足无措。这短短的一周里出现了太多错误，甚至比得上他过去劣迹斑斑的人生。

我想洗个澡，吃个奶酪汉堡，然后好好睡一觉。托尼·史塔克吸进一口寒冷的空气，感觉自己的嘴唇已经被冻得失去了知觉。

那种麻痹感并不只是嘴唇，过了几秒托尼迟钝地意识到，他的胳膊和腿也不太能动。

这会是个糟透了的死亡地点。托尼伸着自己唯一还能动的脖子望着外面灰沉沉的天。

再一次地，我绝对要把西伯利亚从我的旅游地点清单上永久删除。这是他失去意识前脑海中最后的想法。

TBC


	2. Day One

10:20

托尼动了动手脚，并没有触摸到想像中冰冷的地面，而是柔软的针织物。他睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在一张舒适的床上——他甚至不知道是该为自己竟然在床上还是自己竟然睡了一觉而疑惑，他的记忆还停留在寒冷的西伯利亚，对自己是怎么到了这一步毫无头绪。

他坐起身，看到自己周围的酒店布置和德文的床头说明，敏锐地觉察出不对来。德国，如果不是什么诡异的虫洞把他传送到这里那就是他的脑子出了问题。他开始认真思考宇宙魔方再次被洛基拿走的可能性，他随手拿起床头的starkphone，看了一眼日期——和他理念中的“昨天”一模一样。他瞪大眼睛，缓慢地意识到发生了什么。

——他回到了一切严重脱轨的当天。很快要迎接他的是莱比锡机场的那场混战，让罗迪失去了他的健康、让娜塔莎失去了她的信誉的混战。

他弄明白发生了什么，却没弄明白这是怎么发生的，为什么他要再经历一遍这一天。但他头痛欲裂——事实上他浑身都不怎么舒坦，不论是什么让他回到了这一天，显然这没有让他的身体恢复到这个时候的状态。他看了一眼表，现在的时间是上午十点多——他根本不觉得自己睡了那么久，时空穿越真是一点道理都不讲——距离他记忆中的机场混战还有两个多小时。托尼真的很想回到自己的大厦，好好研究一下这到底是怎么回事，但糟糕的事情很快就要发生了，他需要做点什么，他必须做点什么。

两个小时，他可以做很多事情。托尼静静地盯着酒店墙面上的花纹，头脑中飞快地闪过无数种可能性。坦诚地讲，报复不是没有出现在他的选项中，但手刃仇人真的能给他带来解脱吗？如果他这么做了，和那些凭借自己的能力肆意妄为的人又有什么分别？托尼不打算轻易放下仇恨，但他也绝不会让仇恨绑架他的人生。

他作出了自己的决定。他和罗迪跟星期五可有话要聊了，不过在这之前，他要先去柏林警局会一会一位不请自来的客人。

10:40

莎朗在没人注意的时候，偷偷溜进了柏林警局里放着史蒂夫他们被没收的装备的地方。她记得那些东西被放在了那里，但现在却不在了。她有点焦急，额头冒着细汗。

“在找东西？”一个声音从她身后传来，她被吓得叫出了声。她转身，看到了星盾和猎鹰的飞行器在她尚未检查过的黑暗角落。

而托尼·史塔克就坐在那旁边。莎朗不可避免地紧张起来。

“你想怎么样？”她防备地说。

而托尼只是看着她，露出一个十分灿烂的假笑。

11:00

史蒂夫看到莎朗的车停在了前面，他走下车。莎朗也从车上下来，她打开了后备箱。

“这些东西可是非常招人眼球。”

“我欠你一次。”史蒂夫说。

“不如说是欠我。”这个乖张的声音突兀地插进史蒂夫和莎朗的对话中。托尼·史塔克漫不经心地从副驾驶上走出，又重重地合上车门，“不然她在警局里就被我扣下了。”

史蒂夫反射性地拿起后备箱里的盾牌对着托尼，做好了战斗准备。猎鹰和巴恩斯从车上下来，走到史蒂夫旁边。克林特和旺达也打开了面包车的车门，蠢蠢欲动。

托尼在那一个瞬间感觉头更疼了，也有一点难以言明的无可奈何。他自问对待联盟问心无愧，却落了个处处遭人防备的下场。

“我只是来这谈谈，”托尼尽量把语气放得和缓，用上了对待机器一样的十二分的耐心，“想一想，罗杰斯队长，如果我有什么企图，为什么没穿上我的装甲，还把装备送到你的手上？”

史蒂夫的盾牌略微放下了些许，却还是防御的状态。“上一次我们的谈话结束得并不愉快。”史蒂夫说。

“是啊我看到了。”托尼瞟了一眼旺达，从容的目光竟让旺达身上发冷。

“你还有什么想说的。”史蒂夫问。

托尼看着史蒂夫，看着他一脸坚定不为所动的神情（和他在西伯利亚一模一样），脸色一下子复杂起来。西伯利亚的记忆仍然新鲜得像昨天发生的一样（等一下，可不就是昨天发生的吗）。面对一个你单方面知道你们已经绝交了但对方还不知道这一点的朋友（也许史蒂夫这会儿已经不把托尼当做朋友了，托尼大胆地猜想），却还是无视裂痕地去帮他这件事托尼真的不太擅长。但话说回来，谁又擅长这个了。

托尼轻吸一口气，“我知道，巴恩斯的逃逸是因为那个精神病医生，”他拿出自己的starkphone，点按几下就放出一副全息投影，那是维也纳爆炸案的报告、泽莫家中搜到的模仿巴恩斯的人皮面具和原本的精神病医生死在自己住所的案件报告，“维也纳的爆炸案也和巴恩斯无关，”这些都是托尼和星期五努力的结果，“我已经把这些发给了罗斯、特查拉和柏林警方，他们不会再为难巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫迟疑地接过托尼的设备，眉头紧锁。托尼在内心翻了个白眼：“如果你还是不信，问问特工十三，问问她那些针对巴恩斯的指控是不是已经撤销了。”史蒂夫看向莎朗，莎朗点点头。史蒂夫这才松了一口气。

“谢谢，托尼，”史蒂夫说，“但我不能就这么回去——”

“还有五个超级士兵在西伯利亚，对吧？”托尼接过史蒂夫的话，把对方的疑惑尽收眼底，他按了一下starkphone的通话键，罗迪的身影出现在全息投影中，“报告你的情况，罗德上校。”

“恩，和你说的一样，五个超级士兵全部死亡，瓦坎达的那位也抓住了——那人叫啥？——泽莫。”罗迪有点口齿不清，“这地方可真冷。”是啊，这个托尼可再清楚不过了。

“谢了，上天保佑你，上天保佑美国。”托尼笑着说，切断了和罗迪的对话。

“所以，现在你可以听我的了吗？”托尼对史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫放下了盾牌。

16:00

史蒂夫、山姆和巴恩斯的罪名被撤销，泽莫被逮捕，克林特、旺达和斯科特平安无事地回到美国。罗迪完全健康，彼得没有受伤，娜塔莎没被追捕。他们现在和平地、冷静地坐在复仇者基地中，托尼真的看不到比这更好的结果了。

“希望你再仔细考虑那份协议，罗杰斯队长。”他们好像又回到了几天前争论协议的情况，但这至少比在莱比锡机场打得不可开交好太多了。“我不会逼迫你签署它，”听听，这简直不像是托尼·史塔克会说的话，可你猜怎么着，托尼真的懒得再和史蒂夫争吵了，“我能保证的只是，我会尽我所能完善它。”

托尼又拿出那支钢笔，“签或不签，你的选择。”托尼用手指点了点钢笔盒的表面。史蒂夫拿着那支笔，沉默了很久。

“老板，罗斯议员来电。”星期五在他们实在找不到话说的尴尬情景下适时地响了起来。

“答录状态。”托尼眼睛都没眨一下。

“史塔克，我知道你就在那边听着，”罗斯的全息投影出现在他们正中，“你不接我的电话没关系，但我猜有样东西你会想看看。”罗斯闪身退出了投影的范围，一段不怎么清晰的视频开始播放。托尼每一帧都难以忘记的视频。

“罗迪——”托尼瞪大眼睛看向罗迪，“我记得你说那里没有任何录像资料！”

“我过去的时候确实没有！”罗迪恼火地说，“该死，一定是政府的人先过去了。”

而托尼，托尼此刻开始呼吸困难，他真的不想再看一次这个视频，看着他的父母是怎么离开他，看着他的父亲卑微地乞求帮助却被砸碎了脑袋，看着他的母亲命丧敌手就像花瓣飘落。但他——天哪——他不知怎么就是挪不开眼睛，大脑完全忘记了这回事儿似的。

“多么大的惊喜啊，”罗斯洋洋得意地说，“我其实很想亲自过去把这卷录像带给你，但我这里事情太多了——”

托尼直接掐断了罗斯的连接。

剩下的人此刻都在看着托尼，即使不用托尼说，在座的人也都认识霍华德夫妇。他们刚刚和霍华德夫妇的儿子一起，见证了他们生命的最终。而很不幸地，结束霍华德夫妇生命的人就坐在托尼两米之外。

托尼在看向巴恩斯，后者的神情茫然又痛苦，归咎于他被九头蛇打碎了无数次的脑子，他大概是这里唯一一个不知道录像带上的那个人和托尼的关系的可怜虫。

托尼意外地比自己想像中平静，他一点也不愤怒吗？并不。但是他很累，比起愤怒他更想一个人安安静静地坐着。但是其他人都在用眼神吵着他，让他不得安宁。

他猛地起身，其他所有人都像惊弓之鸟一样绷紧了身子。托尼看到史蒂夫的手把巴恩斯护在身后，防备地看着他；娜塔莎盯着托尼，用（她以为）托尼看不见的那只手摸向她的靴子，托尼知道那里藏着小型电击器，扔到人身上就立刻浑身抽搐倒地不起的那种；克林特握紧了他的弓，托尼亲手给他升级过很多次的弓；旺达的手里冒出了红光，而托尼非常确定那不是辣椒粉在她掌心里爆炸；山姆没什么动作，但他的眼睛正看着自己的飞行器背包。

而托尼，托尼甚至都没有穿自己的盔甲。他觉得这场景真是可笑又讽刺，他的队友好像把他当成了什么十恶不赦的魔头，而他在几个小时之前还想着该怎么保全他们。

托尼的指甲紧紧地扣着自己的掌心，他开口：“如果，”话尾隐藏着一声叹息，他淡漠地看着史蒂夫，眼里有些晶莹，“如果不是罗斯给我看，你打算替巴恩斯瞒我多久？”他的语气安稳得不太正常。他都没有费心去问这会儿的史蒂夫是不是知道这个，看看他们美国精神支柱的表情，那已经告诉托尼答案了。

史蒂夫没有回答他。

托尼自嘲地一笑，他向巴恩斯的方向走了几步，所有人都跟着把身体转向他——完美的攻击角度。

“以防你不知道这是怎么一回事，”托尼看进巴恩斯的眼睛里，不知怎么，他竟然看出渴求的意味。他很痛苦，但还在渴求真相，“监控里那个被你捶死的男人，全名叫做霍华德·安东尼·史塔克，那个被你掐咽了气的女人，全名叫做玛利亚·柯林斯·卡博内·史塔克。”

“现在，你猜猜我叫什么？”托尼又笑了，那个笑容里糅合太多东西，愧疚、后悔、悲伤、和一切他和霍华德夫妇错过的时光，“我叫安东尼·爱德华·史塔克。”

巴恩斯真正地崩溃了。他双手捂住自己的脑子，低吼着霍华德的名字。片刻他又抬起头，死死地盯着托尼。

“你是，霍华德的，儿子。”他在句子中间停顿好几次，不知道是不是在和脑子里的另外一个自己挣扎。

“我很抱歉。”巴恩斯的声音带着哭腔，他绝望地看着托尼，如同罪人在请求神的宽恕。

“省省吧，”托尼的视线移开，喃喃地说，“好像这就能让我的父母活过来似的。”他花了6.11亿美元只是为了重新度过和父母的一个早上。最后只落得一句轻描淡写的“我很抱歉”。

“我没打算杀你，那太便宜你了。”托尼接着说，“所以你们可以把那些武器收起来了。”他扫视着屋里的人，“真高兴你们都认为没有盔甲的我依然具有如此的攻击力。哦，顺便说一句，你们把目标对准受害人而不是杀人凶手这件事真是太贴心了。”

娜塔莎的手僵住了，她站起来，看起来是想把手放在托尼肩膀上表示自己的清白，“托尼，那不是——”

“离我远点，罗曼诺夫。”托尼的手插进兜里，冷酷地看着娜塔莎。娜塔莎的动作顿在空中。

他大步走向门口，在路程的一半被克林特拦住，他还没开口说话，就被托尼打断了。托尼斜着眼睛看他：“当我说‘离我远点’的时候，那不只是对罗曼诺夫一个人说的。”

克林特像被烫伤一样抽开手。

“托尼，”罗迪几步走到他旁边，“你要去哪里？”他关心地询问，他的好伙计。

“呼吸点新鲜空气，我不觉得我能在这个充满不信任的地方多待一秒钟，”托尼说，“万一再不小心‘弄死’巴恩斯。或者不小心被我的队友弄死。”

“你一定要这么夹枪带棒地说话吗？”娜塔莎的语气简直和她说“你就不能放下你的自负哪怕一秒钟”一模一样，托尼快要为此热烈鼓掌了。

“字面意义上‘夹枪带棒’的人这么对我说。”托尼假笑了一下。娜塔莎被噎得哑口无言。

17:10

托尼坐在基地的顶层，无神地盯着将暗不暗的天空。

一阵脚步声分散了他的注意力，他转头盯着，是罗迪走了过来。他直接一屁股坐在托尼旁边，两个人中间没什么缝隙。

“刚刚那可是非常不留情面。”罗迪点评道，但托尼听出来他话里有点笑意。

他又迅速换了一份神情，“关于你的父母，我很遗憾。”他的手按住托尼的肩膀，是非常熟悉又令人安心的重量。

想到自己的母亲，托尼心中一阵钝痛，“是啊我真希望能和他们多相处几年，你知道，宁愿他们是被我气死而不是——”托尼哽住了，他沉默了。

“你不需要在我面前装作不在乎，”罗迪沉声道，“我不敢相信我在说这么肉麻的话——但你还有我，托尼。”

托尼看着罗迪，眼圈发红。

我有多久没有见过托尼·史塔克这么悲伤的时刻了。罗迪想着。

“谢谢。”托尼说。

23:00

托尼靠在厨房的桌子上打着瞌睡，感谢他下午的壮举，他的队友总算懂得留他一个人消化自己的悲伤。他迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，充满希望地想着明天将是崭新的一天。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在写这个故事的时候其实有点害怕读者看了之后会觉得我对铁铁太狠了，讲实话我自己都觉得这里的铁铁很苦。但我个人的想法是，比起（根据电影来看根本不太可能的）全员宠铁，我宁愿铁铁一个人强大而孤独。  
> 目前铁铁对冬兵态度很差，冬哥看起来有点惨（cp双方都这么惨，这可咋整），但正因如此，两个人之间才会有故事可讲。而我希望，这最终是一个表达了理解、责任、自省、包容和放下的故事。  
> 欢迎和我探讨每一次的剧情发展，我会很开心。  
> 以及为了写这个文，我不得不重新看了好几遍队三，真的是十分痛苦的过程……  
> 


End file.
